russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New-look IBC 13 dominates the leading networks
January 28, 2018 5:30 PM IBC President and CEO Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC Executive Vice-President Robert T. Rivera and IBC Chairman Jose Avellana toast IBC 13's full brand makeover was attended by the network's top brass, sponsors, media representatives, and talents. With revitalized programming and quality local productions, privatization process, the powerful dominance of giant networks, the brightest and biggest names of superstars and the talent management, the country's third leading broadcast network IBC 13, known as The Birthplace of the Golden Age of Television, is undergoing a full golden brand makeover that includes the launch of new shows, a new golden logo, a new advertising campaign, a new jingle and a new station ID with a new theme song, in celebration of its 58th anniversary since its inception in March 1, 1960. For the trade launch that took place Saturday, January 27 at the Bonifacio Global City Open Field, IBC Chairman Jose Avellana, IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, IBC Executive Vice-President Lito Ocampo Cruz and the executives of IBC Board of Directors revealed that the new improved gold standard IBC 13 will continue to dominate the sequestered network's programming as the third-ranked player through its formidable line-up of entertainment, sports and news and current affairs programs, the powerful dominance of IBC 13’s image into a biggest names of superstars on TV, radio and film. “We are excited to bring a revitalized IBC 13 that’s relevant, responsive and innovative in every Filipino nation as the gold standard in Philippine television and the third place in the industry. We are at the threshold of another chapter in our network’s golden history and we hope to share this journey with our audience where the Broadcast City networks for the studio complex of both IBC 13 and RPN 9 maintains the facilities for broadcast network and operations along with brand new equipment,” Roa noted. One way of addressing that, according to Lito, will continue to target a bigger share of generating revenues, net profits and advertising revenue to achieve our target. Some IBC 13's TVCs are aired during commercial breaks while airing most of its programs such as sitcoms, drama series and anthologies, fantasy series, action shows, variety and musicals, game shows, children's programs, cartoons, and anime and tokusatsu programs as well as newscasts and hourly news updates, where the network became popular since 1975. The advantages in financial resources as the third placer network has dominated the capability of producing more shows and improve its content and considering that the three giant networks are being creating their own shows and stars, with some of the country’s best producers, directors and writers. In the Ad congress, Avellana laids the following plans and goals for IBC where the share percentage to increase Since its inception in 1960 and became the top-rating network in 1975 as the golden age of television, IBC-13 was the number one leading television network in the country, which brought their classic TV shows in the 70s and 80s: Tarzan, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, T.O.D.A.S., Sic O'Clock News, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Ora Engkantada, Loveliness, Hapi House, Aiko Dama Specials, Mongolian Barbecue, Islands Gamemasters, among others; the popular anime, super sentai and Japanese tokusatsu shows in the 90s; some programming from the primetime blocks: VTV on IBC (1996-1999), Viva TV on IBC (2000-2003) Makisig Network on IBC (2007-2008) and the primetime sports block AKTV on IBC (2011-2013); and recently, the resurging millennial primetime dominance of the top-rating fantaseryes that made IBC 13 as the number one in leading primetime like Janella in Wonderland, Voltron Man and Syrena. Many of those who grew up watching their hit shows in the past. IBC 13 gains one-third of the advertising revenue garnered from the media industry. ABS-CBN Corporation and GMA Network Inc. are the same one-third of the audience share. As part of its major revamp, the network now has a new gold logo that re-imagines the italiczed typeface, golden in-motion oval and craftily spliced letter B slash number 13, a design of the stylized 13. To complement the new gold logo to bring back their old glory in the network’s current state, the new IBC 13 also produced a new station ID anchored on its brand new slogan, Trese ng Bayan. Anja Aguilar in a stellar performance The country's top performer and director Jeffrey Hidalgo and singing sensation Anja Aguilar, who sang IBC’s theme song Trese ng Bayan, kicked off the trade launch with an awe-inspiring performance. The undisputed third leading network is challenging the industry norm by giving its audience a more feel-good and dramatic viewing experience with its new teleseryes and fantaseryes that bridging the Filipino nation. As the massive demographics and massive programs, some primetime evening weeknights were the news programs in duration of 75 munutes at 6:30 p.m. timeslot and focus on pure nightly drama teleseryes which has a tearjerker and moral lessons; and primetime weekends were the humorous sitcoms and gags which sensibly funny, laughter, fun and exciting for the whole family, drama anthologies, reality talent shows for the singing contest to showcase talented singing superstars and all-Tagalog movie blockbusters. Lito admitted that IBC 13 is currently a number three network. Aside from revamping and strengthening its lineup of programs, IBC 13 embraced the concept of highlighting the non-exclusivity clause in contracts to lure some of the industry's biggest names to its fold. The network is home to the hottest and brightest Kapinoy stars led by Joey de Leon, Kris Aquino, Cesar Montano, Joe D'Mango, APO Hiking Society, Anja Aguilar, Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, and Jon Santos, along with the PBA players. The primetime princesses of IBC are Janella Salvador, Sofia Andres, Adela Marshall and the gorgeous Secarats premier leading teen stars are Cherryz Mendoza, Joyce Abestano and Jhazmyne Tobias. Some of these IBC stars were Jeric Raval, Jeffrey Hidalgo, Cara Eriguel, Bianca King, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Rommel Placente, Eula Caballero, Julian Trono, Riva Quenery, John Manalo, Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona, Mr. Fu, Marlo Mortel, Rico dela Paz, Diego Loyzaga, Patrick Destura, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Hiro Volante, Mely Tagasa, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., Carleen Sky Aclan, Emman Franc, NJ Roben Asunto, Helen Gamboa, Hans Mortel, Raymart Santiago, Sam Y.G., Assunta de Rossi, Maricel Soriano, Ronnie Ricketts, Jimmy Santos, Bangs Garcia, Cogie Domingo, Sarah Lahbati, Fred Lo, Martin Escudero, Gladys Reyes, Antoinette Taus, Jenine Desiderio, Arnell Ignacio, Keempee de Leon, Ramon Bautista, Hessa Isabelle, Herbert Bautista, Aiza Marquez, Denise Canlas, Crissel Ignacio, Alyanna Angeles, Krystin Dayrit, Oyo Boy Sotto, Regine Angeles, Valerie Concepcion, Carlo Aquino, Young JV, Sam Concepcion, Josh Padilla, Andrea Brillantes, Mianne Fajardo, Sajj Geronimo, Patrisha Samson, Andres Muhlach, Nathaniel Britt, DJ Durano, Shy Carlos, Marco Gumabao, Bettina Carlos, Jinri Park, Andrei Felix, DJ Tom Taus, JC Tiuseco, Kenzo Gutierrez, Alodia Gosiengfiao, Amanda Lapus, Tess Antonio, Victor Basa, Robby Mananquil, among others. The men and women of IBC News and Current Affairs led by Snooky Serna-Go, Jay Sonza, TG Kintanar, Kathy San Gabriel, Rolly Gonzalo, Cathy Eigenmann, Jess Caduco, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Dr. Willie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong and Ben Tulfo. Under the new and revitalized IBC 13 as The Birthplace of the Golden Age of Television to achieve its target of being the number three leading broadcasting network in the country with a new corporate slogan Trese ng Bayan, the trade launch, more importantly, gave the opportunity to present its current roster of your favorite programs—''PBA'', Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell, Iskul Bukol (one of IBC-13's top-rating shows as the curriculum-based sitcom marks its 1st year), Maya Loves Sir Chef, Morning Kris, Showbiz Unlimited, NBA, the drama anthology Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, T.O.D.A.S., Born to be a Superstar, the top-rating game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, the daily noontime variety show APO Tanghali Na!, Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow, Hey it's Fans Day!, KapinoyLand, Express Balita, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan, News Team 13, Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa, Kakampi Mo Ang Batas, Forum ni Randy, Lingkod Kapinoy, Bitag: The New Generation, Makabayang Duktor, Chinatown TV and Dingdong n' Lani. Bianca King, Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel New programs are expected to be unveiled on the 58th year bash of the network, primetime shows will continue to give Kapinoy stories they can relate to and aspire for. Leading the block is Kapantay ay Langit, which is set to begin on February 12 and stars its three of the most talented dramatic stars: Jeffrey Hidalgo, Cara Eriguel, and Bianca King in a different kind of love story that tests the limits of marriage, challenges the strength of the good family and shows the true value of love. The series will be directed himself for the first time as a film director. Jhazmyne Tobias (sexy pink dress) For the mermaid in an underwater fantasy, there is a much-anticipated fantaserye Merlyna, which marks the second primetime teleserye of The Soap Opera Princess Jhazmyne Tobias as a mermaid tale, which is started to premiere in March. Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Cathy O. Camarillo, Syrena also features Hiro Volante, Raymart Santiago, Bangs Garcia, Cogie Domingo, Assunta de Rossi as Queen Elisa and Krista Ranillo as Melda. Denise Canlas, Crissel Ignacio, Alyanna Angeles, Krystin Dayrit Martin Escudero, Sarah Lahbati and Fred Lo; Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga Other shows to watch out for are Silang mga Sisiw sa Lansangan starring Denise Canlas, Crissel Ignacio, Alyanna Angeles and Krystin Dayrit with Oyo Boy Sotto, Regine Angeles, Carlo Aquino and Valerie Concepcion, which began airing last January 15; Till My Heartaches End topbilled by Sarah Lahbati, Fred Lo and Martin Escudero, which is set to premiere on January 29; and the anticipted kilig return of Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga in the weekly campus drama BFF, which will premiere on February 5. Jeric Raval Action star Jeric Raval is set to topbill the much-anticipated action-packed sitcom Bida si Raval, which will premiere on February 10. Jon Santos Comedian and master impersonator host Jon Santos returns to IBC as he topbill the much-awaited late-night comedy talk show The Jon Santos Show, which is stated to air in March. Joyce Abestano (IBC gold T-shirt) and Patrick Destura (IBC gold T-shirt); Andrei Felix, Jinri Park, DJ Tom Taus and JC Tiuseco Rounding out the weekend primetime viewing experience, which is set to premiere in March are the return of the well-loved Kapinoy favorites like the much-awaited comeback of the fantasy anthology Tasya Fantasya, topbilled by the love team of Iskul Bukol stars Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura in their first episode; and the interactive MTV-style dance variety show DMZ TV Non-Stop with more younger and more energetic-filled dance club party by introducing a new batch of young hosts, led by Jinri Park, Andrei Felix, DJ Tom Taus and JC Tiuseco, with live shots of 89 DMZ booth with The Sting and Kaye in their spiels for the show. Model and beauty queen Hessa Isabelle puts the glimpse of Filipino culture in Cooltura returns with a new season, which began airing last January 6, with Hessa Isabelle as the new host. The top-rating radio stations of IBC, led by DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 as the news and public service on the AM band and the FM station 89 DMZ as the nation's number one danze music station in terms of dance playlists and overall programming. Seperate media agencies that monitor the audience share of their programs genre-wise: Kantar Media for ABS-CBN, DZMM, MOR, IBC, DZTV and 89 DMZ; and AGB Nielsen for GMA, DZBB and Barangay LS. In lauding IBC 13’s new brand, President and CEO Lito Ocampo Cruz has noted how the network has “gained popularity by dominating the leading networks in terms of viewership, audience share and ratings.” Kapinoys will also get an exclusive look at the red carpet of the most glamorous evening in the Philippine entertainment industry, the IBC Ball 2018: Trese ng Bayan on IBC Classics. The trade event also showcased what’s in store from other IBC units. There’s the VicLeen-starrer Intimate Woman from IBC Films and CheRico starring One Hello. The night also highlighted the milestones of IBC in the digital shift by strenthening its overall presence, which includes the additional new channels on IBC Digital TV, and strengthening its social media over 1.3 million followers on Facebook, 4.50 million impressions on Twitter and the network’s 3.3 million views and subscribers on YouTube. According to IBC Sales and Marketing head Tesie Taylor, IBC remains the industry to the next frontier and experiential entertainment, with its events across the country, the world and the nation. 'IBC' IBC has three divisions: :IBC Entertainment :IBC News and Current Affairs :IBC Sports IBC's business divisions and subsidiaries: :IBC Films - Film productions :IBC Talent Center - Talent agency :IBC Records - Recording and music productions :IBC Publishing - Filipino magazine and book publisher :IBC Interactive - Digital media and internet division. :IBC Digital Studio - Internet, stream and social media. :IBC International - The Overseas Filipinos and international channels. :IBC Regional - is an regional owned and affiliate TV stations of the Filipino culture and event of IBC. :Radyo Budyong - is an AM radio station of IBC. :DMZ (Danze Music Zone) - is an FM radio station of IBC. :IBC Lingkod Kapinoy Foundation - is the corporate social responsibility organization of IBC. :IBC Convergence - is the communications that operates a wireless mobile phone service IBC Movile and digital terrestrial television service IBC Digital TV :IBC Events :IBC Store :IBC Studio Experience IBC 13: Philippines' No. 3 TV Network 'The order of networks that went live via satellite regardless of technology': *RPN - Domsat 1982 *ABS-CBN - Domsat 1988 *GMA - Palapa B2 1992 *ABC 5 - Domsat 1994 *PTV 4 - Palapa C2 1992 *IBC 13 - last network to go via satellite 1995